Meet the Parents
by FrozenFullMoonMaiden
Summary: The couples of team RWBY decide that it's time they took their relationships to the next level, and what better way to do that than to bring them home to meet the parents?
1. Big Papa Belladonna

"Yang?"

The blonde huntress turned at the awkward mention of her name. Her amethyst eyes focused on her partner who was standing a short distance behind her. "Yeah, Blake, what's up?"

She watched admirably as her long time teammate, partner, and, as of a year ago, girlfriend fidgeted with the collar of her white, huntress jacket. Her ink black hair fluttered down to her waist like waves of silk; clashing beautifully against her pale skin. A pair of black and violet feline ears twitched furiously from the sea of hair on top of her head, since she didn't see the point of wearing her bow when it was just the two of them anymore, while her "human" ears tinted a slight pink. Even her bright, amber eyes glanced away nervously. It wasn't too often that Yang got to see the love of her life act like the skittish kitten that her Faunus heritage took after, but she always relished it.

Blake cleared her throat and shuffled closer to her girlfriend, grabbing her arm as they walked down the park trail casually. "You know I love you, right?"

This caused Yang to raise an eyebrow curiously. Making any of her usual jokes and puns was definitely not a good idea right now when her girlfriend was suddenly being so awkwardly serious, but the Faunus' declaration didn't stop the telltale signs of love and admiration from fluttering in her belly as it caused her heart to race and a bright smile to spread across her face. She was beginning to think that these physical side-effects would never go away no matter how long they were together, and she was perfectly fine with that.

She nuzzled her face into Blake's soft hair affectionately. "Of course I do, and you know I love you too, right?"

"Mm-hmm," Blake hummed back as she rubbed her head under Yang's chin. The blush deepened in hue as it slowly spread across her cheeks. "That's why I think that we should," an audible swallow sounded from her throat, "well…I think we should take the next step in this relationship."

Yang blinked in confusion. "No offense, Blake, but we've already crossed the sex threshold quite some time ago."

A stifled groan threatened to escape her lips. By all that was good in this world did it take them a long time to finally cross _that_ threshold; despite the fact that they had been the best of friends and partners for four years in Beacon, they had decided to take the relationship slow. Agonizingly slow in Yang's opinion, but when they finally decided they were ready for the next step on their six month anniversary she was glad they had decided to wait.

Blake shook her head impatiently. "No, I'm not talking about that, Yang." She held the brawler's hand in hers and stared at the scars that littered the skin on her beloved's knuckles. "I-I want you to meet my parents…"

The little hamster that ran in the wheel that powered Yang's brain must have had a heart attack or a stroke because she could not quite wrap her mind around what her girlfriend had just said. Did Blake just say that she wanted her to meet her parents? Never in the five years that they had known each other had she ever mentioned any parental figures to anyone in team RWBY or team JNPR; especially not to her.

Wait… Blake wanted _**her**_ to meet her _**parents**_? She had never met any of her previous relationship's parents before! Mainly because she usually cut it off before it ever got that far, or because she broke it off when the other person even mentioned it.

It wasn't that she was afraid of people's parents….Okay that was kind of the reason…. She never really got high approval ratings from her friend's parental figures as a kid….

Oh, this was bad. No, this was good! This was her chance to show Blake just how much she truly means to her! She will go and meet Big Mama and Papa Belladonna and prove to them that she is the best for their precious little girl.

"Yang?" Blake asked concerned. "Yang, are you alright? Look, if you think it's too soon then we can forget about it. I just thought…"

"I think it's a _**great **_idea!" Yang exclaimed, though there was a slight waver in her voice. "You never mentioned your parents before," she crouched down and wiggled her fingers in front of her face ominously, "so I would love to see these mysterious feline, ninja parents of yours!"

A small giggle sounded from Blake's lips and she kissed her hyperactive girlfriend on the forehead. "Thank you. That means so much to me; you don't even know."

Yang beamed at the more relaxed Faunus and stood up to her full height before pulling her into the tight embrace that was her signature bear hug. "Of course, Blake, I love you. You know I'd do practically anything to make you happy."

_**Dammit! **_Where was all that confidence _**now**_?

Yang could barely keep her hands from shaking as her grip tightened on the handlebars of her beloved motorcycle, Bumblebee. She had decided that, since she had no idea how she should dress in order to make a good first impression with a pair of parental figures that she herself had assumed to be dead, she would dress as boringly professional as possible. Unfortunately, that made a normally enjoyable ride through the city a little more uncomfortable than she would have liked.

Everything just felt so…restricted! Her legs felt bound from the pair of dark grey jeans she was wearing, the buckle from her black belt was digging into her abdomen, and the brown, long sleeved, button up dress shirt was completely fastened up to the topmost button that would allow. She could practically hear the poor things screaming against the strain of trying to cover her hefty bust. At least she had decided to wear her iconic, yellow tank top underneath to help hide her assets, or else that would have been a problem.

As uncomfortable as her outfit was, there were a few things that Blake had allowed her to wear. She was still wearing her knee high riding boots; they were just hiding underneath her pant leg. Her black riding gloves were still slipped over her hands, her favorite, orange scarf was wrapped around her neck, and she was even given the okay to roll her sleeves up to her elbows.

She _**hated**_ being so covered up, so restricted! But she had to stay strong. She was doing this for Blake! She could do this!

She felt a small tap on her shoulder and looked to where Blake was pointing. "It's right there!" The faunus yelled over the roar of the engine.

Yang swallowed hard as she gazed at the upcoming house. It was a nice little single story home located just next to the outskirts of the city, between the middle class houses and high class mansions. The building was painted pure white with black trim around the, also black, door and windows and a black roof. There was a small garage with a driveway next to the main building, and a small garden filled with purple roses on the opposite side of the house.

Small, sophisticated, it was almost exactly what she imagined Blake's family home to look like actually. The only thing that was missing was the trip wires and ninja booby-traps. Granted, those could still be inside the small dwelling.

Yang eased her motorcycle into the driveway and cut the engine. _"This is it,"_ she thought as she removed her helmet. She set the protective device on her handlebars and extended her hand to Blake to help her steady herself as she dismounted without even thinking. The act had originally started off as a joke, but as the number of motorcycle rides increased, she just found herself doing it on instinct.

She couldn't help but stare appreciatively at her girlfriend as she removed her custom made helmet and shook off any trace of helmet hair, or helmet ear in this case. Blake was wearing a knee length, black skirt with her usual, black, heeled boots, a purple blouse, and a black vest. Yang felt a slight blush color her cheeks as she gave her partner a quick once over.

"_No, no, no, bad, Yang!" _She scolded herself mentally. _"Now is definitely not the time to go all bedroom eyes on your totally hot girlfriend. Her parents are just inside the house. The last thing you need is to start off on the wrong foot."_

She dismounted from the black, orange, and yellow machine and glanced back at Blake shyly. Her eyes slowly trailed down to her swinging hips and she slapped herself mentally. _"Dammit! Why does she have to look so damn good in that skirt?"_

Blake took a deep breath and turned towards her girlfriend. "Alright, this is it." She fidgeted with the straining button on Yang's shirt and kissed her nose. "Are you ready?"

Yang scoffed and propped one hand on her hip. "Kitten, please, I was born ready! What could paw-sibly go wrong?"

A small smile pulled at the edges of Blake's lips. "Alright, but try to take it easy on the puns." The sound of a door closing filled the air. "My parents aren't quite as used to your sense of humor as I am."

"Right," Yang wheezed and cleared her throat.

"Blake?" A warm, oddly sultry voice called.

The two huntresses turned towards the walkway that led around the small, single car garage. A woman who appeared to be in her early thirties was standing with her hands folded in front of her. Her skin was pale as the moon, a white kimono with black trim hugged her features perfectly, and her raven black hair was tied into a bun. Two black cat ears were sitting erect on top of her head as her very cat like, amber eyes misted over.

Yang felt her heart stop in her chest and her breath catch in her throat. _"Holy shit," _she thought breathlessly. _"This woman must be Blake's older sister! She never mentioned having a sister! Granted, she never mentioned having parents either…"_

"Mother," Blake greeted happily and rushed to give the older woman a hug.

A small wheeze escaped Yang's throat as a small portion of air seeped into her lungs. _"Mother? That's her mother! Holy fuck! Holy fuck! Holy fuck! That's gotta make her almost fifty! Damn! She looks GOOD!"_

Blake released her mother and held her at arm's length. "Mom, it's so good to see you! It feels like it's been ages."

"It has been too long, dear," Blake's mother agreed with the same amount of enthusiasm as her daughter. "I'm sorry it's taken us so long to finally get a hold of you again to set up this little get-together, but I am so glad you could come and visit. Your father and I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Blake smiled, tears were beginning to form at the corners of her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back. She turned just enough to look at Yang. "Mom, this is my partner, Yang. Yang, this is my mother."

"Oh, so _**this**_ is the famous Yang Xiao Long you've told us so much about, Blake?" Blake's mother cooed in a way that sounded both loving and teasing at the same time. She held her hand out and smirked. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Yang. My name is Blair."

Yang's eyes widened slightly as her heart immediately began to hammer in her chest from the smirk that Blake's mother was giving her. It had to run in the family, since she remembered Blake giving her the same smirk when they first met in the forest on their very first assignment at Beacon. The only difference was that this smirk held a more "knowing" look to it, and it definitely gave the older woman a more deadly look.

"The pleasure's," Yang's voice cracked slightly and she cleared her throat, "the pleasure's mine, Blair." She shook the older faunus' hand firmly, but not too firm. The last thing she wanted to do was break her girlfriend's mother's hand.

Wow, there seemed to be a lot of "last things" she wanted to do today.

The two released each other's hands, and before Yang could even think about what she was about to say, her mouth betrayed her. "I can definitely see where Blake gets her amazing looks from. Genetics like that must just be too fine for one feline, huh?"

Her eyes tripled in size and she felt her blood turn to ice in her veins. She slapped her hand to her mouth. Did she just say that out loud? Oh, _**please**_ tell her she did not just say that out loud!

By the way Blake was glaring at her; it would appear that she said it out loud.

The sound of a teakettle squeal filled the air as Yang's silent shriek was muffled behind her hand. _"Three minutes, Yang! You couldn't even go three minutes without making a complete ass of yourself!"_

She closed her eyes and prayed to whatever higher power watched over this world. In the name of dust, let her end be swift and merciful. May Blake use her Gambol Shroud to put a peaceful end to her life, amen.

Instead of feeling the sharp blade of Blake's weapon slicing through her very being, Yang heard a soft chuckle fill the air. She slowly eased her eyes open and saw Blair giggling to herself.

"My, my, my," Blair giggled girlishly. "It would appear that your girlfriend is flirting with me, Blake, and with such witty play on words; or should I say 'catty' play on words? I know you mentioned how she tends to tell horrid puns at inopportune moments, but I do find it to be a nice change of pace. I can see how she charmed her way into your heart."

Yang and Blake's jaws bounced off the concrete walkway and clicked back into their respective joints. Well, Blake's jaw returned to its proper slot. Yang's seemed perfectly content just lying on the cement like a lazy hound dog.

"Mother!" Blake squealed. "H-How did you know she was my-"

"Sweetheart, I'm not your father," Blair explained coolly. "I could tell just by the way you talked about her that you loved her; plus I was able to catch on that she was a female by the small hints you gave in your letters. Also, you have never brought someone home before, so that was another big giveaway."

Oh, yes, this woman was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Now Yang knew where Blake got all her sneaky wits from. What was the saying again? Like mother like daughter?

A loud explosion filled the air as the sound of the front door slamming echoed across the lush, green yard. "Blair," a deep, booming voice called out, "is our little Princess Blakey Pie here yet? I thought I heard a motorcycle roll up and a couple of new voices."

Yang nearly knocked out three of her own teeth in her haste to cover her mouth and subdue the roaring fit of laughter that threatened to rip from her gut. Princess Blakey Pie? Oh, Blake was never going to live that one down!

Her uncontrollable snorts and gasps of laughter were short lived, however. The ground began to vibrate under her feet as the sound of heavy footfalls got closer and closer to their position. She turned her attention back to the garage and felt any hope of survival suddenly abort the mission.

No one would have been entirely wrong if they had wanted to call this Faunus a man, but Yang was pretty sure that a mountain had suddenly rounded the corner of the garage. Whatever this person was, he was absolutely _**huge!**_ In prospective to Blair and Blake, who were relatively the same size, they only came up to the middle of this guy's massive chest. He had ink black hair speckled with grey sideburns, steely hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin with a prominent scar across his cheek, a strong, square jaw covered in a black and grey speckled beard, a shoulder span that was probably the same length as Bumblebee's seat, and muscle stacked on muscle that strained against the oddly formal business suit he wore.

The monster of a man placed his massive hand on Blair's shoulder, covering the area from the crook of her neck to the curve of her shoulder where it connected to her arm; revealing razor sharp, black claws. Yang took this little discovery as a chance to notice his other Faunus features. Unlike Blake or her mother, he did not have cat ears on the top of his head, but she would have placed perfectly good money saying that he probably had some pretty sharp fangs hiding behind that scowl of his. Other than the black claws, eyes, and muscle mass, the only trait he had was a long, sleek, black tail waving calmly behind him.

Forget being a mountain. This guy was a mighty black panther God in Faunus form! A small, wavering smirk spread across Yang's lips. Well, only a God could give birth to a Goddess, right?

"Daddy!" Blake exclaimed in a very un-Blake-like tone and rushed up to the large, Faunus man standing next to her mother.

"Kitty Cub!" The man bellowed, revealing razor sharp fangs, and held his arms open wide. Blake leapt into her father's awaiting embrace and giggled when he growled affectionately as he spun her around with little effort.

Yang watched as Blake's father set his "Kitty Cub" down gently on the ground catatonic shock. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates, her shoulders were slumped, her arms were dangling uselessly in front of her, and her mouth was slightly agape. This whole experience was slowly chipping away the reputation Blake had built up.

It was oddly adorable…yet unsettling knowing that the deadly huntress, and sexy little kitten, she knew was such a….daddy's girl.

Blake beamed at her father then turned towards Yang cautiously. "Yang, this is my father. Daddy," she placed a delicate hand on the man's massive arm, "this is my _**partner**_, Yang. _**She's**_ the one I've told you and mother about."

Something was telling Yang that her _partner_ had left few out a few details about their relationship when she talked to her parents. If she had doubted what her mother had ever so discreetly disclosed, the look Big Papa Belladonna was giving her definitely confirmed that sneaking suspicion. She was going to have to have a very long, heart-to-heart talk with her girlfriend when they got back home.

Big Papa Belladonna narrowed his eyes at Yang and took a few earth shattering steps towards her. "This is your partner, Blake?" He asked in slight confusion.

Again, before her mind could process what she was about to say, Yang's mouth started spewing out words.

"Yes, Sir," she confirmed with a bright smile that would hopefully hide her underlying anxiety. She held her hand out. "My name is Yang Xiao Long. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The large, panther-like Faunus glared down at her with predatory eyes. "No offense, Miss Long. I didn't think that my little girl would be bringing a _**woman**_ home; much less a _**human**_ woman."

He crossed his arms firmly across his chest. "I was expecting a strapping young _**man**_ after hearing all the stories about the 'amazing, blonde brawler'. I have some difficulty believing that you're the one Blake has been talking so fondly about."

Yang felt her blood begin to run hot. Did he just?

"Daddy, look, I can explain-" Blake tried to intervene, but her mother gently placed a hand on her arm and nodded towards Yang. Blake followed her mother's gaze and felt her eyes widen in surprise.

Instead of cowering in fear like most people did in the presence of her father, a haughty smirk had coveted Yang's lips as her hands balled into fists at her sides. She wedged one set of knuckles into her hip and stared up at Big Papa Belladonna defiantly. "Well, no offense, Mr. Belladonna, but I was expecting to see a fat house cat instead of a giant black panther. I guess we're both a little disappointed."

The two squared off in the driveway for a good minute. Burning amethyst eyes locked with steely hazel as they waited to see who would back down. When neither side seemed to move, it was Big Papa Belladonna who broke the stare down.

A loud eruption of laughter burst from the man's gut. "I'll be a monkey Faunus' uncle! This girl's got some spunk!"

"Blake!" All the air was knocked out of Yang's lungs as Big Papa Belladonna clapped his massive hand on her back and pulled her into his side, nearly crushing her in the process. "You'll have to bring this girl around more often! I like her!"

Blake would have smiled from ear to ear knowing that her father approved of Yang, but she was focused on the fact that he was unconsciously breaking every bone in her girlfriend's body to celebrate. "Uh…Daddy….y-you're um…"

"Bagheera, darling, you're crushing the poor girl," Blair stated bluntly.

Big Papa Belladonna blinked in confusion and looked down at a semi-crushed Yang hanging limply at his side. "Oh! Oops! Sorry about that, Yang. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's no problem, Sir," Yang wheezed. Was this what everyone felt when she gave them her famous bear hug. Dear Lord, did she have a long list of people to apologize to.

"Wonderful! But you can call me Bagheera, Little Lady," the panther Faunus beamed. He released Yang's bruised shoulders and joined his wife by the garage. "Why don't we all go inside? I'd like to get to know our little girl's girlfriend a little better."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Blair seconded coolly. She turned to Blake and smiled fondly. "We'll meet you two in the house. I think you might have to give Yang a little help getting up the walkway."

Blake turned towards Yang and was able to catch her before she collapsed onto her motorcycle. "Yang, it's alright. I have you."

"Did I miss something?" Yang groaned. "One second I thought your dad was going to rip out my jugular, and the next he's crushing me in a panther hug."

"I'm surprised you were able to tell he was a panther Faunus without anyone telling you," Blake admitted. "Don't worry. It would seem that both of my parents like you, so we're in the clear."

"Oh, good!" Yang laughed lightly. "I thought I had really messed up there. First it was the unintentional pun with your mom then talking back to your dad."

"Yes, I'm rather surprised that they didn't kill you for those." Blake slowly helped Yang up the walkway to the front door of her parent's house. A small giggle from the delirious blonde suddenly caught her attention. "What's so funny?"

Yang snickered impishly. "Princess Blakey Pie."

Blake dropped her girlfriend onto the front porch and entered the house.


	2. Mama Belladonna

_"Nailed it! Nailed it! Nailed it! I so __**nailed **__it!"_ Yang thought to herself animatedly.

Pride and dread were swirling deep in her soul as she gazed around the Belladonna home with wide eyes. There was a small staircase that led to the rest of the house from the entryway, where Blake had so thoughtfully reminded her to remove her boots before setting foot on the snow white carpet. She could only guess it was meant to allow more clearance between Bagheera's head and the ceiling.

But it wasn't the surprising amount of space that contradicted the house's outer appearance that had a feeling of sheer terror settling in the base of Yang's gut along with her pride. Blinding white carpet, a huge, black bookcase on the far wall on the opposite side of the bannister, two plush, black leather arm chairs and loveseat surrounding a black coffee table that had a stained glass top, a grey, stone fireplace against the right wall; it gave the room a sophisticated appearance. No, it was the décor that littered the walls of the common room that was unsettling.

Yang could definitely understand why Blake never really mentioned her parents before and constantly said that she was always alone before Beacon; minus that jackass who had been her partner before her. Looking at the mantle on the fireplace she could see at least five family pictures sitting in black frames, but hanging above that was the only clash of color that dared to obscure the sophisticated elegance of the room. An old, tattered, blue banner with a white emblem of the White Fang was tacked to the wall in plain view for everyone who entered the door to see.

The knotting Yang's stomach only worsened when she quickly averted her gaze to the opposite wall. Black and grey swords and daggers of every shape and size took up the entire space. The edges of the blades glinted maliciously at her in the light coming in through the window; almost laughing at her.

An awkward chuckle escaped the brawler's lips. "So, not only am I meeting your folks, but I'm meeting Gambol Shroud's parents too. It's like one big, happy family."

"_Yeah, one big, happy family full of Faunus rights advocates and ninjas. I'm going to die here!"_ She screamed internally.

Blake glanced at Yang out of the corner of her eye worriedly. "Yang, are you alright? You're awfully pale all of a sudden, and you're beginning to sweat."

"Fine! Just fine," Yang wheezed. She could feel her semblance beginning to flare up and focused on reining it in. No need to give the deadly parents a reason to cut off her head because she singed the hardwood floor that surrounded the living room.

She suddenly felt something grab her hand and flinched; turning towards Blake in the process. The dark haired woman gave her a warm smile that immediately made Yang's heart calm and the knot in her belly to unwind. She could do this.

Yang took a deep breath and followed Blake into the living room, sitting next to her on the loveseat across from the chair where Bagheera was sitting quietly. Her heart rate was beginning to resemble something close to human again. She took another quick glance around the room and came up with a strategy.

"_Okay, Yang, now comes the point in time where the parents will try to strike up a conversation to get to know you better,"_ she explained to herself. _"Now, remembering the first time you encountered Blake, it's safe to say that being confident is good, but being too forward will get you nowhere. So, here's my idea. Let them start each conversation and answer back as needed. Then when you've gotten to know a bit more about what they're interested in ask them a few questions in return."_

A small, triumphant smirk pulled at her lips. _"There! Short, sweet, and to the point! If all goes well, you'll leave this place with your head still intact and your girlfriend still madly in love with you! Who knows? Maybe you'll even get a little kitty fun time when you get home if you behave."_

Unfortunately, her mouth and her brain didn't always see eye to eye.

"Wow, that's a very interesting tapestry you have hanging over there, Bagheera. Where did you get it?"

"_Dammit! That's it, mouth! You are officially on your own!"_ Her brain scolded.

Bagheera turned in his chair and gazed up at the old White Fang flag nostalgically. "Ah, yes, I'm sure you're a little confused as to why we have an old White Fang logo hanging so proudly in our home. Well," he crossed his legs and folded his massive hands on his knee, "you see, I used to be the leader of the White Fang."

Yang's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. That explained why Blake was at the front of every rally as a kid. "Y-You don't say?"

"Yes," Bagheera nodded in affirmation. "I created the White Fang in order to build peace between the human and Faunus. Unfortunately, after so many years of leadership, I missed my family dearly, so I stepped down and gave the reins to someone who I thought would continue with my vision."

Black claws dug into the backs of Bagheera's hands. "I'm not going to lie and say that I don't feel responsible for what the White Fang had become. It makes me sick knowing that they had turned into nothing but a bunch of lying, murderous thieves. I was so relieved when I got the phone call from Blake saying that you and your friends helped her take down such a dangerous group."

Bagheera stared at Yang with a soft expression on his face. "And for that, I thank you. Not just for helping my little girl, but for protecting her as well. I thank you and all your friends."

Yang felt her face heat up as a fierce blush coated her cheeks. "Oh, um," she scratched her cheek and stared at her lap, "d-don't mention it. We all wanted to help Blake. It wasn't just me."

It was silent for only a few seconds. The glinting metallic weapons looming behind Yang only made it feel longer. If they were going to constantly be the second elephant in the room, why not start up a conversation on them?

"Soooooo…" Yang swallowed. "Those are some pretty impressive weapons," she jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Are they yours, Bagheera?"

A loud bark of laughter sounded from the older Faunus' lips. "Those? Oh, heavens no! I try to stay away from fighting, though I do enjoy a good brawl every once in a while. I'm more of a politics man. All those weapons belong to my wife."

No shocker there. Of course Blake would get her own weapon idea from her mother. The woman was probably just as deadly with each and every one of those swords too, which would actually make her at least ten times more fatal than her daughter.

Yang suddenly felt light headed at the thought.

"So, Yang," Blair announced as she walked into the living room with a platter filled with teacups and a teapot; nearly causing Yang to have a heart attack from the sudden noise. "Tell us a little about yourself. Blake has told us so much about you, but I'm sure there are some things she missed."

Yang's spine went ramrod straight. "Things she missed"? Did Blair know something she didn't? Did Blake tell her parents something about her that they didn't like? Was her mother just trying to trick her into saying something incriminating?

No, no, that was silly. She was just overthinking things. There was no way the older Faunus woman was that straight forward. Years of being around Blake would suggest it anyway.

"Oh, um, well, what would you like to know?"

Blair set the tray on the coffee table and began pouring tea into the cups with the grace of a Geisha. "Well, how did you meet our little girl? Blake's not exactly a social person, so I'm curious to know what made you make the first move to talk to her."

A small growl escaped Blake's throat as she shook her head in embarrassment. "Mother, was that really necessary?"

Yang couldn't stop the undignified snort ripping through her nose as she tried to keep herself from laughing. "Actually, Blair, Blake is surprisingly social whenever we go out. Granted, when we first met she was sitting in the corner reading a book."

"Oh?" This definitely peaked Blair's interest as she passed out the cups of tea before sitting down in the chair next to her husband's. "Then what caused you to just walk up to a quiet wallflower and introduce yourself?"

"Hmm," Yang thought for a minute, "actually, I have my sister to thank for that."

"Yes, I believe Blake mentioned that you had a sister before," Blair stated calmly. "Ruby was her name, correct?"

"That's it!" Yang beamed. "You see. I was lying next to her on our first night at Beacon, since we were all stuck sleeping in the ballroom the first night, and she was the one who actually noticed Blake first. Apparently the two had unofficially met earlier that day, but Ruby never got her name, so I took the initiative and introduced the two of them."

"She exploded in front of the school," Blake remembered fondly.

"Yeah, that's what I keep hearing," Yang laughed. "Anyway, I actually remember telling Ruby that Blake was a lost cause because no matter what we said or did she would not give us more than one word responses. The next morning when we went on our first assignment I ended up running into two Ursai, completely kicked one's ass, and was about to finish off the second when Blake showed up out of nowhere and _WHAM! _The beast was dead before it even knew what hit it."

"Is that so?" Blair asked as she took a sip from her tea. "It's strange how a girl can go from being a "lost cause" to being your girlfriend, isn't it?"

Yang's eyes widened and she felt her heart stop. She just told Blake's mother that she originally thought Blake was a lost cause. Oh, fuck all kinds of duck!

"Y-Yeah, Yang quickly drained the contents of her cup in an attempt to buy some time and felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes. Hot, bitter, now she remembered why she didn't drink tea. "I-I guess so."

"Then, when did you know that you were in love with my daughter?" Blair asked sweetly.

Yang swallowed and winced as the action rubbed her burned throat the wrong way. As much as she had been afraid of the father at first, he was nothing compared to this woman. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Blake's mother was cataloging everything she was saying into a mental folder deep in the confines of her mind. She must have been the one who called all the shots in the relationship. She just hid behind that sweet, motherly appearance and her brute of a husband.

Huh, that sounds oddly familiar.

Still, that didn't stop her from blushing redder than Ruby's cape at such a loaded question. She could feel both Blake's and Blair's eyes boring into her; one from innocent curiosity, the other from the protective parent who wouldn't hesitate to gut her like a fish if her answer was anything less than satisfactory. The wall of weapons behind her suddenly felt very welcoming at that point.

Yang placed her hands on her knees and relaxed slightly. "Well, to be honest, I don't know when it started, but I know when it hit me because it ran me over like a herd of Ursa on a rampage. I had a bit of a crush on Blake after our first semester at Beacon, but I didn't think anything of it at the time. I just figured that it was because I was constantly around a very attractive girl and would go away.

"I didn't realize that I actually loved her until our second year when she agreed to go on a date with our friend Sun; after he begged and pleaded publicly for months." Yang's eyes softened as her hands curled into fists. "I waited up all night for her to come back, but Ruby and Weiss wouldn't let me wait in the room because, apparently, I kept initiating my semblance and nearly cooked them alive.

"So, I went to the gym for a couple of hours to blow off some steam that, at the time, I didn't know I had. When I got back to the dorm, I saw Blake and Sun standing outside our door. And, because I'm a _**bit**_ nosy, I hid around the corner and watched them say goodnight.

"I was happy when Blake turned to open the door without giving the monkey boy a second thought, but when Sun twirled her around and kissed her I felt something deep inside me completely shatter. He waited until Blake had entered the room to leave, and I waited to cut him off around the corner. When he sprinted past, still giddy and hooting like a howler monkey, I grabbed him by the tail, swung him like a bat, and slammed him against the wall….actually I think I rammed him _**through**_ the wall."

A small smirk played across Yang's face. "And let me tell you, I don't think I've ever seen that boy so scared in my life! I didn't give him any time to speak. I just held him up by the front of his shirt with my semblance raging like a fiery typhoon and told him-"

She pointed to no one in particular. Her eyes were a brilliant crimson as the memory burned clearly in her head. "Don't you _**ever**_ kiss _**my**_ partner ever again! You got that?"

Yang couldn't help but laugh. "Man! The look on his face! It was priceless! I swear even his hair turned white! He should have been called Snow Wukong after that!"

The room fell eerily silent. Yang tried to keep her smile, but felt it falter at least twice. Everyone was just staring at her. Was it something she said?

"Just so I understand," Blair stated, breaking the silence. "You knew you were in love with my daughter during your second year at Beacon Academy, but you never said anything to her until the end of your fourth year there?"

"I-…" Yang's comeback died in her throat. Now was not the time or the person to be mouthing off to. "That's correct."

"May I ask why you decided to wait so long to make your move? I would think two years of being friends with the one you love, watching them get hurt, running the risk of someone else swooping in and stealing their heart, would be awfully stressful. Why would you subject yourself to such heartache?"

Yang stared at Blair from across the coffee table. She couldn't tell if this woman was toying with her like a cat plays with a mouse before it finally finishes it off, had read way too many romance books like her daughter, or if she was being completely serious. Either way, it was beginning to piss her off. All these questions; was it just so hard to believe that a human woman could fall in love with her daughter?

However, the best way to reply to any of these questions was by being honest.

"I didn't want to lose our friendship," Yang admitted. "I was afraid that if I told Blake my feelings she would feel awkward being my partner. Our friendship meant more to me than my own emotions, and if I had to watch her get hurt in battle or, worse, fall in love with someone like Sun I would be there to support her no matter what. I only wanted her to be happy.

"And _**before**_ you say anything about how 'if I wanted her to be happy, then why did I beat up Mr. Monkey Boy," Yang interrupted when she saw Blair open her mouth to counter. "I will also say that I want what's best for her. I did not, do not, or ever will think that Sun was best for Blake. If anyone wanted to be with my little kitten, they were going to go through the seven rings of fury that is Yang Xiao Long and prove that they deserved her."

It felt like someone injected pure adrenaline straight into Yang's heart by the way it was hammering in her chest. Sure, she had told Blake that she loved her and that she had loved her since their second year at Beacon, but she had never told her how she found out or why she never made a move until their fourth year was practically over. She may have been answering Blair's questions, but she was indirectly proclaiming so much to Blake as a result.

"Then you proclaimed your love to Blake and asked her to go out with you on graduation day, correct?" Blair asked, but there was something different in the way she talked this time around. It didn't feel like an interrogation. It…it felt like a talk between mother and daughter….

A small chuckle sounded from Yang's lips. As cliché as it was, that was pretty much how it happened. Everyone in their year had lined up in the same hall where they first started out and were handed their official Hunter/Huntress badge and certification. When it was her turn to go up and receive her trophies of achievement, she had asked Professor Ozpin if she could borrow his microphone.

Once the device was in her hands, she shouted out at the top of her lungs "_Blake Belladonna, I love you! I have for a long time! Will you please do me the honor of going on a celebration date with me tonight?_" What she hadn't expected when she got back to her spot next to her team was a very shy and bashful Blake grabbing her hand and accepting her offer.

"What can I say? I'm a regular Cats-anova?"

Blake groaned and plastered her hand over her eyes as she shook her head. "Dammit, Yang, you sure know how to ruin a moment."

Blair nodded with a smile on her lips. No smirk, just a smile…that quickly turned into a smirk. Dammit, woman! What now?

"What made you suddenly change your mind on that particular day?" the older of the two cat Faunus in the room asked. "You were risking your friendship on that day. Were you planning on never seeing Blake again if she said no?"

Without skipping a beat, Yang laughed so loud that it caused the three Faunus in the room to flinch. "I guess I realized that if I didn't at least try, I would never know. I couldn't just let someone so amazing just slip through my fingers so easily."

The loveseat suddenly shifted as Blake stood up abruptly and left the room.

"Blake?" Yang called after her. She turned back to Blair and Bagheera with a worried look on her face. "I'm just-"

Neither parents looked up from their tea as they shooed her away.

"Second door on your left," Bagheera informed before taking a sip of his tea.

"Thanks!" Yang ran out of the room and sprinted down the very short hall until she came to the door that Blake's father mentioned. Granted she probably would have been able to tell whose room it was without the help. The word "Blake" painted in big, purple, cursive letters on the door gave it away.

"Blake?" She gently knocked on the door. "Blake, are you alright?"

"Come in, Yang."

It was almost inaudible, but Yang heard it. The slight waver in Blake's voice that would always give her emotions away if the brawler couldn't see her. There were a couple of them. This was definitely going to end badly if Blake was that upset.

Not wanting to make her girlfriend any angrier, Yang did as she was told. She quickly slipped inside while quietly closing the door behind her. When she looked up from the white carpeted floor, her eyes widened in surprise.

The whole room looked like it belonged to a ten year old. The soft purple walls were littered with posters of adorable little ninjas, black cats, witches, and one original White Fang flag from when the group's ideals had been good. There was a fairly large bookcase that took up the whole right wall, and each shelf was filled with books of various shapes and sizes; though the books were quite a bit different compared to the romance novels Blake read now. A white dresser with an orange and white kitten stuffed animal sitting on top stood to her right, and a white framed, twin sized bed covered with a mound of black and purple pillows and a purple comforter littered with black paw prints was on her left. It must have been quite some time since Blake had last been here.

What caught Yang's attention the most, though, was Blake standing in front of the only window at the far end of the room next to a child sized desk covered with the books that apparently hadn't fit in the bookcase. Her vest was draped over the chair sitting in front of her as she flipped absentmindedly through what could be assumed was the last book she read in this room. It would have been unbelievably adorable if it weren't for the fact that something was obviously bothering her.

A heavy sigh filtered past Yang's lips. Well, she might as well take her beating like a Huntress. She knew not to ask why Blake was ever mad at her until after the fury had passed. At least then she had a chance to apologize.

She was about to announce her presence when Blake cut her off with a shaking breath.

"You idiot."

Yang blinked in confusion. "Hi, Weiss, have you seen Blake? She suddenly up and walked out on me and I don't know-" She was cut off by a pair of lips suddenly pressing against hers.

Before Yang could even process what was happening, Blake pulled away. A bright pink blush colored her cheeks and her eyes were hesitant and filled with desire at the same time. Okay, now she was really confused.

"Why couldn't you tell me any of that stuff before?" Blake half demanded.

"What?"

"What you told my mother!" Blake whispered angrily as she balled her fists into Yang's shirt. "Why couldn't you tell me any of that before now? Why did my mother have to back you into a corner before you said anything?"

"Why are you getting so upset about this, Blake?" Yang asked in genuine confusion. "Are you upset that I scared Sun off? If that's the case, then I'm sorry. I didn't know you had such strong feelings for him."

"That's not it at all!" Blake hissed. Amber met amethyst as she gazed up into Yang's eyes. "My heart has never pounded in my chest as hard as it did when you were telling my mother all of that. You never once mentioned your reasons for why you never made a move on me, and you never explained why you suddenly decided to blurt out that you loved me at graduation. You only told me that you had loved me for a while before then. That's all."

Yang's face fell as the underlying meaning behind her girlfriend's words sank in. "I didn't think I had to explain," she admitted. "Now that you know everything, can you blame me for not telling you? I took a huge risk in confessing my heart out to you last year. I didn't want to overload you with too much information."

"Well, now you've overloaded me with too much emotion," Blake growled.

"Wait. What?" Yang was super confused now.

The bright pink blush coloring Blake's cheeks deepened in color and her feline ears twitched uncontrollably. "Well…what you said…. It was like something from one of my romance books…and…well…"

Yang was pretty sure the mental _CLICK_ that resonated through her mind could be heard throughout all of Vale. "Wait…Blake, did you get turned o-"

"Is it true?" Blake interrupted. Her face was practically glowing like a light bulb on a string of Christmas lights.

"Is what true?"

"What you said back there. Is it true?"

A soft smile spread across Yang's lips as she cupped Blake's cheek. "Every last word of it, Kitten; I couldn't stand the thought of you and Sun being together, so I chased him off out of sheer jealousy. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, so I bottled up my feelings deep inside and tried to be the best friend, the best partner I could be just to make you happy. Then on graduation day I realized that I couldn't just sit back and let you slip away without even trying."

Never in her wildest dreams did Yang think that admitting all of that would get such a reaction out of her normally stoic, calm, and collected girlfriend. But here she was trying desperately to keep up with a lust crazed Blake as she kissed her forcefully enough to topple them down onto the tiny bed next to them. Oh, this could end badly.

Yang broke the kiss and held herself above her breathless lover as she quickly glanced at the door. There was no way in hell that Mama and Papa Belladonna didn't hear the bed squeak from that. "Blake," she whispered, "this probably isn't the best idea for right now."

"Yang."

As much as she didn't want to look, Yang turned her attention to the beautiful woman lying beneath her at the sultry sound of her name. Her heart immediately stopped beating in her chest, but that didn't stop a bright red blush from stealing every inch of skin on her face. Yup, that had been a mistake.

Blake was staring up at her with the most seductive pair of bedroom eyes she had ever seen. Her face was flushed, her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath, and her silky, black tresses were strewn behind her head; making her look like a wild jungle cat. Even the cute little paw print right next to her face seemed to accentuate just how feral and desperate she looked.

"Fuck…" Yang managed to breathe.

Blake raised an eyebrow mischievously. "That's not a very romantic thing to say."

Yang gently cupped Blake's head in her hands. "I love you." She quickly pressed their lips together and kissed her with abandon.

For this, she'll gladly risk getting gutted and filleted by Big Mama and Papa Belladonna.

Blair set down her cup of tea and hummed to herself as a smile formed on her lips. "I like her."

"I can second that," Bagheera agreed. "The poor thing, though. She looked like she was about to faint. You really should have been a little nicer to her."

"Oh, a little parental intimidation never hurt anyone," Blair explained before she winked at her husband. "Do you remember what my father did to you? That was much worse."

Bagheera shivered in his chair as he read his book. "Keep in mind your father is the Godfather of the underground Faunus mafia. You're next in line, but you definitely made that girl think you were going to gut you like a trout."

Blair clicked her tongue humorously. "Darling, you know I prefer salmon. Yang is obviously a tuna."

"That would explain why Blake likes her so much."

"Hmm, that does make sense," Blair giggled to herself as she took another sip of tea. "You know. Yang kind of reminds me of you when you were younger."

Bagheera set his book down. "How so?"

"Let me see." Blair held her finger to her lips. "Loud, obnoxious, horrible jokes with even worse nickname ideas, a hard headed brute-"

"Hey! My jokes and nicknames are the best and you know it!" Bagheera objected. "And who are you calling a hard headed brute? You're not exactly the most docile kitty-cat at the farm."

"-but loyal with a heart of gold and always ready to protect those close to you," Blair finished smugly.

A faint blush colored Bagheera's scruffy face as he cleared his throat. "W-Well…erm..uhm…brrrrg…." He turned his attention to the swords hanging on the wall. "I don't even have to say how much Blake is like you, do I?"

The faint sound of whining bedsprings and muffled pants caused Blair's Faunus ears to twitch. A devilish smirk spread across her features as she raised her teacup to her lips. "It would seem that Blake takes after me in more than just looks, personality, and attitude."

Bagheera furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come now, Bagheera. You're a Faunus too. Don't tell me you can't hear it." She took a quick whiff of the air and gave her head a little shake to dislodge the scent. "You should at least be able to smell it."

The old panther Faunus' chest expanded as he took a deep breath through his nose and his eyes closed in concentration. His face went from tan to purple as he suddenly launched himself from the chair with claws at the ready. "_Not with my little girl, she's not!_"

He sprinted down the hallway faster than what most people would believe was possible for someone his size. Blair poured herself another cup of tea while refreshing her daughter's cup. The loud _BANG_ of a bedroom door being thrown open followed by two high-pitched screams and a horrendous roar filled the air.

"_YANG XIAO LONG, GET OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!_" Bagheera's booming voice roared.

"_I'm not even fucking on her!_" Yang's high-pitched squeal sounded in reply.

"_Yang, wrong choice of words!_" Blake shouted at her girlfriend. "_Daddy, look, I know this looks bad, but- Daddy, don't! Yang, out the window! I'll hold him back!_"

Blair listened to the shuffling of hurried feet and clothes before the telltale sound of a window opening filled her ears. Her husband's loud roar filled the air as two audible _THUDS _came from outside. At least they won't be breaking anything in the house.

A few minutes went by as Blair listened to the sound of her husband's roars mixed with Yang's female roars as she fought back. She glanced out the window from her spot on the loveseat and saw that the two brutes had moved to the front yard. "As long as they don't wreck my roses, they're fine."

Blake slowly shuffled into the living room with her head hanging from embarrassment.

"She emerges," Blair looked over her daughter's form, "and she's clothed."

Blake didn't even dignify her mother with a response. Instead she sat next to the older woman on the loveseat and rested her head on her shoulder. "Dad saw."

"I know, Kitty Cub," Blair hushed as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "I know."

Blake brought her knees up to her chest. "He saw me on top."

"I figured as much," Blair admitted. "You're more like me than you know, Blake. You humor your partner's supposed "dominance", but when it comes down to it you rule the bedroom."

Blake held her Faunus ears as her face illuminated like a neon sign. "Oh, God, I do not need to know your and Dad's sex lives. It's bad enough that Dad knows mine now."

"Technically we both know your sex life, dear. If you take after me in that aspect as well, then I know more than you would probably like." Blair informed.

"That's even worse," Blake groaned.

The sound of shotgun fire and a metallic _TWANG_ ripped the two Faunus women apart and turned them to gaze out the window. Yang was firing her Ember Celica at the oncoming panther Faunus in only her jeans and yellow tank-top with the burning heart sigil while Bagheera was swinging his fists, now adorning brass knuckles that had razor sharp claws sticking out of each knuckle, at the incoming bullets. Things had definitely escalated quickly.

"Your father hasn't had this much exercise in quite some time," Blair commented as she watched her husband slice through the air with his claws; sending blades of light towards Yang. "You'll have to bring your girlfriend around more often. I don't think I've seen him enjoy fighting so much since we were first married."

Blake sighed heavily as she watched Yang fire two shots at the beams of light, shattering them instantly, before placing a well-placed punch to her father's jaw. "At least they're getting along." If you can call it that.


	3. Uncle Qrow

"No way, not in a million years, forget it, Ruby!" The white haired, crystal blue eyed, heiress rejected for the hundredth time that morning. She pulled her black tank top over her head and slipped on a blue bodice and white, leather jacket.

"But, Weeeeeeiiiiiiisssssss, come ooooooooon!" Ruby whined from atop her girlfriend's bed. Her legs were flailing in the air childishly as she rolled back and forth on the pale blue comforter.

Weiss glanced at the overgrown child throwing a temper tantrum on her bed with the help of her full length mirror and felt a slight smirk pull at the corner of her mouth. Ruby had definitely matured physically in the five years since their first day at Beacon. She had grown her dark, red tipped hair out long enough in the back in order to pull it into a ponytail at the nape of her neck while still managing to keep the original choppy look on the sides; her body filled out exceptionally well somewhere between their second and third year, giving the young team leader an hourglass shape that matched her own; and, as much as the heiress hated to admit it, she had even grown to be just a hair taller than her, but the heels she wore usually made up for that. If only that growth had included her personality as well.

"For the last time, I'm not going with you on this lunch date with your dad," Weiss finalized as she pulled her long, white hair into her usual, off center ponytail on top of her head. She pulled one of the white belts out of her closet and slipped it through the loops of her white dress pants before going to her vanity. "I have an important meeting with the leader of the new Faunus and Human Peace group today, and I absolutely cannot miss it."

She pulled a silver and diamond necklace out of the jewelry box sitting on the corner of her vanity and clipped it around her neck. It had taken team RWBY at least three years to finally topple the organized crime syndicate that was the White Fang, and barely a year later a new Faunus and Human Peace group had formed. Weiss had "insisted" that the Schnee Company needed to change some of their previous practices and prejudices, and try to get on to good terms with this new Faunus activist group.

Now she was in charge of all the Faunus dealings within the company, much to Blake's delight and assistance. This was the first time she was going to meet the new activist leader herself. Apparently, he had been the leader of the original White Fang before it turned into a bunch of murdering delinquents.

Needless to say that it was wearing on her nerves a little. Maybe she would call Blake and ask her to join in the meeting. Who knows? There might be a possibility that the two might know each other.

"I know that," Ruby huffed childishly as she rolled into a sitting position. Half of her iconic, red cloak followed her while the rest lay lazily on the bed. The large item of clothing almost clashed with the black t-shirt with a red rose emblem embroidered on her breast, skin tight, blue jean capris that had holes in the knees, and black boots; almost.

"I'm just jealous of Yang and Blake," the younger woman admitted with puffed cheeks. "I got a call from Yang last night saying that she was going to meet Blake's parents today. Blake's _**parents,**_ Weiss! I didn't even know she _**had **_parents!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, taking extra care not to smudge the small amount of eyeliner she had applied. "Ruby, _**everyone **_has parents. If Blake didn't have parents, then she wouldn't exist. You should know how that little bit of human anatomy works by now."

Considering the fact that they have been physically intimate for three out of the four months they had been an official couple, she sure _**hoped**_ Ruby understood that much.

"I mean I didn't know they were _**around**_!" Ruby corrected herself. She plopped back down onto Weiss's bed and groaned. "I just think that we're just as ready to meet each other's parents as Yang and Blake are."

"Ruby, we've only been dating for four months," Weiss explained irritably. "Yang and Blake have been together for a year. They know what they want and are both okay with their decision. I, personally, do not think we are ready to meet one another's parents."

Actually, she wasn't ready to introduce Ruby to her father and sister, but that wasn't the point.

"We're just not ready to take that kind of a step forward in our relationship," she pursed.

"Well," a flurry of rose petals suddenly covered the vanity as Ruby manifested behind her girlfriend, "I think we are! Come on, Weiss. You only have to be there for an hour, no, not even. You just have to be there for a half an hour! I'm sure that'll work during your lunch break!"

Weiss couldn't help but smile at the way her girlfriend was begging and pleading. It was adorable, and not something she got to see often. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do. She had absolutely no idea how long this meeting was going to last.

"Ruby, I love you, but you seriously need to control your petal power," she teased as she picked a rose petal out of her bangs.

"Please, Weiss Cream?" Ruby continued to beg. "Oh, please, my lovely snow queen, my perfect snowflake, won't you at least _**try**_ to make it to lunch with my dad and I?"

A bright pink blush tinted Weiss's ears. Dammit! Why did she have to pull out Weiss Cream?

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she stood from her vanity and grabbed her purse. "Fine, you dolt! I'll tell you what. If my meeting gets out early, or miraculously cancels, I'll have lunch with your and your dad! Just stop saying those embarrassing nicknames!"

"Yay!" Ruby squealed, throwing her hands in the air animatedly.

Weiss could feel her eye twitching out of frustration. She couldn't believe how easily she folded to Ruby's whims! Stupid nicknames and getting her all flustered!

An irritating jingle filled the air and Weiss pulled her scroll out of her purse. Signaling for Ruby to shut her mouth, she held the small device to her ear and cleared her throat. "Hello, Weiss Schnee speaking."

* * *

"I can't believe the meeting got cancelled," Weiss grumbled to herself as she drove through Vale in her white, Aston Martin. Ruby was bouncing excitedly in the passenger seat as they zipped down street after street trying to find the café where they were going to meet her father. "The nerve of that guy; doesn't he realize how important this was?"

"Can you blame the guy?" Ruby sympathized with the unknown Faunus activist. "You said yourself that he told you he hadn't seen his daughter in at least six years. Cut the guy some slack. Faunus have families too, you know?"

Weiss grunted irritably. She swore there was a higher power doing this on purpose. How else would the single most important meeting of her career as the Schnee family Faunus representative have gotten cancelled?

"Oh! Oh! Oh! There it is!" Ruby squealed as she bounced in her seat.

Weiss looked in the direction her girlfriend was facing and saw the café on their right. It was a small little hole in the wall establishment, but it looked decent enough. The building itself was tan with a green and white striped awning looming over an outdoor patio for those who wanted to enjoy their meals outside.

Hmmm, it was a beautiful day outside. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Oh, who was she kidding? She was dreading every last minute of this encounter.

She parked the car just down the road from the small café on the corner and cut the engine. Well, here goes everything. At least she was dressed for the occasion, not like a certain, dark haired, silver eyed goon she knew and loved.

Ruby barely waited for the car to stop moving before she leapt out of the vehicle and bolted down the sidewalk to the café with rose petals trailing close behind. Weiss watched as a man with shaggy, black hair streaked with red, wearing black, cargo pants, with a matching spandex, long sleeved shirt, black combat boots and gloves, and a tattered, black cloak with a red underside stood from his seat at one of the outdoor tables just in time to hug the hyperactive girl tight. Even from this distance, the man seemed to place little pressure on his right hand.

It was odd…but not surprising considering the fact that he was a hunter. He probably had an old battle wound that was flaring up on him. That was the logical explanation at least.

Weiss took a deep breath and practiced some of her faked smiles before grabbing her purse, exiting her car, and making her way down to the café where Ruby and her father who were still embracing each other. The closer the heiress got to the small establishment, the more she noticed a few, more subtle, details about the man. There was a trace of stubble coating his jawline and chin; below the broad, toothy smile threatening to break his face in half. His silver eyes sparkled with much of the same enthusiasm she saw in her girlfriend's eyes whenever she found the ever changing cookie hiding spot. She could even see the signs of slight aging in the grey hairs tinting his side burns and the crow's feet wrinkling at the corners of his eyes.

A wave of confusion spread through Weiss' body like a tsunami. She remembered Ruby specifically telling her that her father was in his mid-forties, quite a bit younger than her own father, and had experienced quite a brutal past. But he barely looked like he was in his late thirties; the only giveaway being the ever so slight grey tinge of his sideburns. How could a man who had gone through so much still look so…young?

"Oh, my, gosh!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe you made it! This is awesome!"

Ruby's voice finally came into focus; bringing Weiss from her thoughts. She hadn't noticed that she was already standing behind the two relatives. Wow, she was really out of it.

"Weiss," Ruby bounced on the balls of her feet as she turned to face her, "this is my uncle, Qrow. Uncle," she changed direction so she was facing the older woman and grabbed the heiress's hand, "this is my girlfriend, Weiss."

Weiss felt her eyes widen fractionally as she stared at the man towering a full head and neck over her. Wait, Ruby's _**uncle**_. This was Ruby's _**uncle? What the hell?**_ She thought she was going to meet her father!

The man turned his attention to Weiss and a heart melting smile spread across his face. "Hi there, Weiss," He saluted happily before taking the severely confused girl's hand and giving it a firm shake. "I'm glad to finally meet you! I've heard so much from both Ruby and Yang!"

An awkward smile spread across Weiss' lips as she tried not to focus the pain from this man's ungodly strong death grip on her hand. This man was almost exactly like his niece. "Pleasure, I'm sure."

She pulled her hand away, eagerly waiting for the pressure to subside, but the relief never came. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she looked down at her hand. Qrow's gloved hand still held hers in a tight grip, but the hand wasn't attached to its owner.

A blood curdling shriek shook the city as Weiss flailed her arm wildly in a desperate attempt to remove the disembodied appendage from her hand. "_**What the HELL is this? Oh, my, GOD! In the name of dust and all that is holy, get it off! Get it off! GET-IT-OFF!"**_

The sound of hysterical laughter slowly rose above Weiss' screams of terror and she turned to face Ruby and her uncle. Tears were forming in their eyes as they leaned on each other for support. Well, as Ruby leaned on her uncle for support. Qrow was more or less wheezing in one of the most unattractive laughs known to man and grim-kind as he waved at her with his stump wrist.

"Oh, God," Qrow wheezed, "that never gets old!"

Jumbled syllables that Weiss could only assume were supposed to be coherent sentences fumbled from Ruby's mouth as she slowly laughed herself to the ground. "Imurg-sur-Waaiiii! Icour-schtah-laaahng!" Her face was as red as her hood from lack of air and she was holding her sides in pain from laughing so hard.

Weiss had to go under the "Ruby Languages" file in her brain and pull out the "Laugh-Talking" folder to translate: "I'm sorry, Weiss. I can't stop laughing."

She would have glared at her girlfriend and demanded that she find a way to stop laughing before she shoved her Myrtenastar in a not so very nice, or hygienic, place, but her focus was on the gloved hand that was still holding onto her outstretched hand. She couldn't really see her fingers anymore, but she was sure that they were now blue from the lack of blood flow. At this rate, she wouldn't have any fingers left to even _**hold**_ Myrtenastar; much less stick it up her girlfriend's nether regions.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with me instead of my brother-in-law today," Qrow apologized sincerely as he pressed a button on the "wrist" portion of his detached hand, causing it to release the death grip on Weiss' wrist. "He, unfortunately, couldn't make it, so I figured that since I was in the area on a mission I would step in and take over the "protective, papa bear" role and give him a report on the "super sexy Ice Queen" his daughter is dating."

He held his detached hand to one side of his mouth and whispered in Weiss' ear, which did little good considering his deep, baritone voice made it possible for people down the street to hear him. "By the way, Hansel didn't call you a "super sexy Ice Queen". That was how Ruby described you: true story."

A fierce rush of heat exploded across Weiss' face as an electric pink blush colored her cheeks, chin, forehead, ears, and everything in between. She whipped her head towards a very innocent looking Ruby and growled. "Ruby."

Ruby's innocent smile was immediately replaced by a look of sheer terror coveted her features. "Uh-oh…"

Weiss squared her shoulders, propped her hands on her hips, and scowled at her girlfriend with a look that would have stopped a raging Ursa. "_You DOLT! Why would you think it was a good idea to call me a "super sexy Ice Queen" to your dad? And pulling that trick with your uncle's hand on me! You complete and utter DUNCE! I'm going to kill you!"_

Rose petals suddenly fluttered across her face as Ruby used her semblance to run away from the blizzard that was an angry Weiss Schnee.

"Don't you run away from me, Ruby Rose! I know where you live!" She shouted as she chased after the trail of flower petals; pulling the hilt of her Myrtenaster out of her purse and pressing the button that extended the blade. Thank you, Blake, for suggesting that little feature for a more concealed weapon during touchy business meetings. _"Don't forget that __**I'm **__your ride home!_"

Qrow watched as his niece underwent the wrath of the Ice Queen she called a girlfriend from the safety of the sidelines. Oh, yes. This was definitely worth making the trip from Patch.

"Weiss, please! I'm sorry!" Ruby's voice cried out. "Watch the point on that thing! _Weiss, __**the point**__! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW_!"

A small grimace tweaked Qrow's eye as he grit his teeth. And _**that**_ was going to hurt in the morning.


	4. White Rose and a Qrow

Weiss sipped nonchalantly from her tea and glanced at Ruby out of the corner of her eye. The younger woman was shifting in her seat as she tried to find a good position to sit in that caused the least amount of pain to her rear end. A childish pout was set heavily on her lips as she stared at her hot chocolate pitifully.

A small twinge of guilt fluttered in the heiress' stomach, but she quickly tucked it away to be dealt with later. She had made good in her threat to shove her Myrtenaster in an unhygienic place, but she supposed that she had been a little harsh. She would have to make it up to Ruby later.

Where were those handcuffs Ruby loved so much again? Maybe those would make a play in the bedroom tonight if this went well. She did owe her something after humiliating her in front of her uncle and role model after all.

She glanced at Qrow sitting on the other side of the circular table, completing their triangular seating arrangement. His pale face was tinted with a light shade of pink as he focused on tinkering with the mechanics of his fake hand so he could properly reattach it to the metallic plate on the stump of his wrist. Granted, she couldn't blame him for suddenly acting so bashful. She supposed any man would be a little flushed after seeing their niece get sodomized by a fine bladed sword.

The silence was definitely appreciated, though. She could tell that Qrow was, more than likely, just a taller, buffer, male version of Ruby. As soon as the two were able to get over their discomforts, they were bound to go off on one of the many tangents Ruby was famous for: weapons and fighting monsters. It was almost sad how predictable it was.

"Hello, sorry for the wait," the waiter apologized as he made his way to the table. A various array of deserts littered the tray balancing on the palm of his hand. "I have the chocolate chip cookie filled, red velvet cake with vanilla frosting here."

Ruby's rear seemed to have made a miraculous recovery from the way she bounced in her seat. "Here! That's mine!" Her eyes twinkled like silver stars as she watched the giant, monstrosity of diabetes on a plate get set down in front of her.

Weiss could literally feel the extra pounds forming on her hips, thighs, and butt just _**looking**_ at the monstrosity of a desert. The cake alone had frosting as thick as the width of her thumb, add that to the actual red, spongy portion that was the cake itself and the baked in chocolate chip cookie on the bottom, and she had something that was as tall as both of her hands pressed together were wide. She felt her stomach gurgle in protest and tore her eyes away from the sugary demon taking up most of her girlfriend's plate.

"And I have a chocolate liqueur soufflé here," the waiter continued.

Weiss set her tea down and raised her hand gracefully. "That's mine. Thank you."

A small, cylindrical bowl was placed in front of her and she felt her mouth water as the scent of premium chocolate wafted to her nose. As much as she hated to admit it, she did love chocolate. She just knew how to control her guilty pleasure more than Ruby.

She glanced over at her girlfriend and sighed heavily. Half of the monstrous cake had vanished into thin air in the time it had taken for the waiter to set down the soufflé. Red, cake and cookie crumbs were plastered on the sides of Ruby's mouth, and she had somehow managed to get frosting on the bridge of her nose. It was times like this that she wondered why she loved the hyperactive huntress so much.

Ruby suddenly noticed her girlfriend's staring eyes and beamed at her with child-like innocence. Weiss felt her heart do an instant backflip as butterflies fluttered in her belly. Oh, yeah, that was one reason why.

"Ruby, you've got a little something…everywhere," she sighed in what was meant to sound exasperated.

"Oop! Sorry!" Ruby wiped her mouth off on the back of her hand and wiped the crumbs onto her jeans before beaming at Weiss again. "Did I get it?"

Weiss couldn't stop the small smile tugging at the corners of her lips if her life depended on it. It was just too cute. "Most of it, but you missed the spot on your nose, you dolt."

Ruby focused on seeing the smudge on her nose, but only succeeded in going cross eyed. A small, indignant snort escaped Weiss' nose as she watched the spectacle. Her girlfriend officially looked like a puppy trying to see a treat that was placed on the bridge of its muzzle. Granted, that little analogy wasn't too terribly far off.

"Here, I got it," Weiss sighed with feigned exhaustion. She pulled a napkin out of the dispenser on the table and wiped the bit of frosting from her girlfriend's nose. "There."

Ruby's grin somehow managed to spread even wider. "Thanks, Weiss!" She took another, gigantic bite of her cookie-cake and hummed in pleasure.

A soft cough sounded from the only male at the table, causing Weiss and Ruby to turn their attention to Qrow. His mechanical hand was back on his wrist and the blush on his cheeks had retreated to his ears. He glanced at the two girls, opened his mouth to say something, and ended up taking a large gulp of his black coffee before speaking.

"W-Well," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat, "now that we have that little…umm…skirmish out of the way. Why don't we talk a little bit?"

He turned his attention to Weiss and took a huge bite out of his walnut encrusted brownie in an attempt to not look the young huntress in the eye. The blush that was slowly creeping into his cheeks from his ears showed that he was still having some trouble believing that the Schnee heiress just sodomized his niece right in front of him. Either that or he was surprised at just how surprisingly…accurate…and easy…her penetration had been.

"So, Miss Schnee, tell me." Another gulp of his coffee, and Qrow appeared to have calmed himself just enough to actually look Weiss square in the face. "Besides ramming various, phallic objects into my niece's orifices, what…uhm…are some of your hobbies? Anything you like to do…besides my niece…outside of being a huntress?"

This time it was Weiss' turn to blush. She quickly took a bite out of her soufflé and chased it with a sip of tea. Even the dark, delectable chocolate coating her tongue couldn't ease the awkwardness that hung in the air.

"Well, Mr. Rose, you don't have to call me "Miss Schnee". Weiss will do just fine," she explained in as nice a tone as she could muster. "And, I don't know where you got the silly idea that I'm s-sexually active with your niece. We've only been an official couple for four months. That's hardly enough time for someone to be so comfortable with another person to be physically intimate."

"Call it a hunch," Qrow chuckled as he polished off the last of his brownie. "The two of you have about five years of friendship built up prior to the relationship. I would think that would be enough of a stipulation to skip a few steps of courtship and…move to the bedroom."

The blush had completed its conquest of Qrow's face and he dragged his gloved hand across the back of his neck. "And, also, from personal experience, no one can shove anything into someone's orifice that easily unless they have had previous practice. You…uh…handled that very well."

Weiss' eyes tripled in size and her head fell flat against the table in humiliation. "Oh, dear, God."

"Now, I'm not saying that isn't a good thing!" Qrow tried to save himself. "Granted, I don't really need to know what you and Ruby do in the bedroom. That's-That's totally not something I need to know. Why should I care if you're the giver or taker, or what say you? Viva la…w-whatever it is you call it."

"Oh, God!" Weiss whined into the table and covered her head with her hands. This was one of the _**last**_ people on the face of the planet she wanted to be having this conversation with! Why didn't Ruby say something and get her out of this misery?

"Uncle Qrow, be nice to Weiss!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed.

Weiss felt a rush of relief at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. _"Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall come in to save the day. Thank you, Ruby."_

"Besides, _**she's**_ usually the one asking _**me**_ to wear the strap-on," Ruby huffed matter-of-factly.

_"Goodbye, Ruby."_

Weiss grabbed what was left of the chocolate chip cookie, red velvet cake with one hand while grabbing a fistful of Ruby's hair with the other, and stuffed the pastry into her girlfriend's open mouth forcefully. "_Shut up, you dolt! He does not need to know that!_"

"Mmmfg! Wffg, shhhtdt schhhhffffng ffffdt rrfft brrrrrgdt!"

Ruby Languages File: Food Filled Mouth translation. "Fuck! Weiss, stop stuffing my cake in my face!"

"Mmmmm ssssrrrrrrrrrrryyy!"

Translation: "I'm sorry!"

Qrow blinked as the blush on his face deepened to the color of the underlining of his cape, and slowly slid down into his seat. One of the waiters passed by carrying a tray of glasses filled with water. He immediately swiped one of the condensation drenched cups and splashed the cool liquid on his face.

"So much information I did not need to know," he deadpanned as he lifted his shirt to wipe the excess water from his face. "I swear. This is worse than when I caught Summer and Yang's mom having sex in the backseat of my car our freshman year at Beacon."

Weiss and Ruby never heard Qrow's declaration. They were too caught up in their lover's quarrel. Weiss had her hand plastered over her girlfriend's mouth as the last of the cake was forced down her throat, and Ruby had her crafty fingertips pressed firmly into the heiress' most sensitive tickle spot on her side.

This went on for about five minutes before Qrow finally intervened. "Alright, you two, that's enough." He stood from his chair, walked over to the two quarreling lovers, and picked them up effortlessly: Ruby in his right hand and Weiss in his left. "People are beginning to stare."

All the color drained from Weiss' face as she glanced around the street. People _**were **_staring at them. How _**humiliating**_?

Qrow set the two girls down in their chairs and returned to his seat with a sigh. "Sooooo, how about that weather?"

"It's absolutely gorgeous," Weiss responded dully as she tried to cover her embarrassment with her hand. For the love of dust, she was a Schnee! How could she have acted so childish in public like that? God, she was a disgrace to the Schnee company name!

"Yeah, yeah, weather, gorgeous, blah, blah, blah," Ruby huffed as her bottom lip set in a pout. "I didn't need you to intervene, Uncle Qrow. I had Weiss on the ropes."

"Whatever you say, Rubes," Qrow chuckled. "But I was beginning to feel left out. I came here to see my niece and her girlfriend, and here I get completely ignored. What gives?"

Weiss was barely paying attention to the conversation at this point. Her mind was focused on what her father would do to her if this little spat ever got back to him, or, what's worse, if the conversation that started the little quarrel got back to him. Oh, she was as good as dead if he found out.

"Earth to Weiss!" Ruby's voice shattered through her thoughts like a bullet through a Grimm squirrel.

Weiss snapped out of her little world and focused on the two other people sitting at the table. "What? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I said: "I heard you enjoy singing"." Qrow repeated with a warm smile on his lips. "I'm actually a bit of a vocalist myself."

Weiss blinked in disbelief. "No offense, Qrow. But after hearing Ruby sing in the shower during our time at Beacon, I have a difficult time believing that anyone in the Rose-Xiao Long family can carry a tune."

Qrow's eyebrow quirked slightly as a mischievous grin spread across his lips. "That's because Ruby gets her singing abilities from her mother. Summer couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. I don't care if we _**were**_ twins. When it came to singing," he jerked his thumbs into his chest, "I was the best."

"I'd like to see that," Weiss scoffed.

"Care to make a little wager?" Qrow inquired.

As much as Weiss hated gambling, there was something about the situation that intrigued her. She placed her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together in front of her mouth. "What kind of a wager?"

"It's quite simple, my dear," Qrow stated confidently as he leaned back in his chair and raised his hands. "You name a song, any song, and I'll sing it right here; right now. When I'm done, I'll name a song for you to sing. Whoever sings the best is the winner."

Weiss cocked an eyebrow. "And, how will we know who wins? And, what exactly does the victor get?"

"Hmmm," Qrow stroked his stubble in thought, "let's have the people on the street judge. Whoever gets the most people to stop or applaud is the victor." He placed his arm down on the table. "And I wager silence."

"Silence?"

"I won't tell Tai what happened here today if you win," Qrow explained slyly. "None of this will get back to him. I know I promised him that I would give him a full report, but I've really come to like you, Ice Queen. I wouldn't want any of the…risqué statements that have been said here to get back to him. He is very protective of his little girls."

The world crumbled around Weiss as she glared at the trickster smirking at her confidently. _"That no good, dirty, rotten Neanderthal!"_ she thought angrily. _"He's using the intel he gathered here against me!"_

A slight smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. _"Well, played, worthy adversary. Very well, let us see just who the better singer is."_

"Very well," she agreed, placing her hands on the table. "If I win, you won't relay any of the more…private…matters that happened to make their way into conversation back to Ruby's father. However, I cannot say that I know you well enough yet to offer you something you may like. What would you like if you happen to pull a miracle and win?"

"Oh, ho ho! Someone's getting cocky," Qrow chuckled. He leaned back in his chair and cracked his back. "Let's just say that I will tell you what I would like _**after**_ I win."

Weiss felt her eye twitch irritably. "Deal. Are you ready to sing your song, oh boasting crow?"

"As I will ever be, Ice Queen," Qrow replied.

Weiss scowled at the man in front of her. Ice Queen? Why did everyone call her that? She wasn't _**that**_ cold.

_"Hmmm, what should I make him sing," _she contemplated silently. _"He probably used to sing a bunch of popular songs from when he was in school. I highly doubt he knows anything sophisticated-"_

A devilish smirk danced across her lips as the perfect song came to mind. She scoffed at the man smirking in front of her and crossed her legs underneath the table. "I would like you to sing _"Seben Crudele"_ by Antonio Caldara."

The look of shock on Qrow's face caused a spark of pride to flare in Weiss' chest. She knew he wouldn't be expecting that one. As much as Ruby talked about her famed uncle, she could only assume that his music background was limited. She highly doubted that he even knew how to sing in Italian.

Checkmate.

However, her confidence wavered slightly as Qrow stood from his seat and pulled a mask out from behind his cloak. "It's been a while since I've had to sing Italian," he admitted sheepishly. "Just let me get into character."

"Wait, what?" Weiss and Ruby asked in unison.

Qrow slipped the half mask over his eyes. It was a horrifying thing. Black feathers stuck out from the sides as a long, sharp beak stuck out from where his nose would have been, but at least his mouth was left uncovered so Weiss could tell that it was him singing instead of a recording. To be perfectly honest, he looked like a human Nevermore, but it was a safe bet to say that it was supposed to be a crow.

"Alright, here we go," Qrow said, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He brought his hand up and began conducting the time signature of the song. After humming a few notes to get his voice warmed up, he began singing.

Weiss could hardly believe her ears. This weapons junky that Ruby had always pegged her uncle to be had one of the most amazing voices she had ever heard! Such a deep, velvety baritone pitch was so difficult to come by! Everything he did was _**flawless!**_ The timing, the pitch, and the emotion he was conveying as he enunciated each word effortlessly; it was all so beautiful!

She leaned over and whispered into Ruby's ear. "You never told me your uncle could sing."

"I had no idea he _**could**_," Ruby breathed in awe.

The gorgeous sound coming from Qrow's lips slowly faded as the song ended and he removed his mask. Applause from the group of people that had surrounded them filled the air. Weiss glanced around at the sudden crowd and felt her jaw drop. When had all these people gotten here?

A modest smile spread across Qrow's lips as he waved to the crowd of people. However, that smile was quickly replaced with a smirk as he pointed at Weiss confidently. "I believe it is your turn, dear. Can you sing a little _"Si Mes Vers Avaient Des Ailes"_ by Reynaldo Hahn for us?"

"Can I?" Weiss scoffed.

Ruby's eyebrows furrowed as she turned to her girlfriend. "Can you-"

"Of course I can!" Weiss snapped. She quickly stood from her seat, hummed a few notes to get her pitch, but was interrupted just as she was about to sing.

"Sing to Ruby, if you would be so kind," Qrow requested warmly.

"_**What?**_" Weiss could feel the blush beginning to form in her cheeks.

"You heard me," Qrow smirked. "Sing the song to Ruby. A good vocalist should be able to sing to any audience; especially to her beloved."

If Weiss' jaw could drop any lower, it would be scraping against the cement. That sly, old crow had planned this from the beginning! There was never any real bet! He just wanted to see her sing a mushy, gushy love song to his niece and embarrass the life out of her!

A soft smile coveted her lips and she felt her shoulders relax. _"Well played, you sly, old trickster,"_ she complimented mentally. _"Well played." _

She turned her attention to a very confused, yet excited Ruby and felt her blush intensify. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel her hands break out in a cold sweat. Dammit, of all the times to suddenly get a severe case of the nerves, why did it have to be now?

_"Here goes everything."_

She took a deep breath, and began to sing.

People from all the way down the street and into the next district could hear the angelic voice that carried from Weiss' lips as she sang. Soon the crowd that had formed when Qrow had sung had nearly tripled in size, but oddly enough she didn't care about them. She didn't even care about how the man she was even competing with was smirking at her with a knowing grin.

No. The one bystander that had really caught her attention was Ruby. She must have sung in front of her hyperactive girlfriend a million times, but this was the first time she had actually watched her reaction.

Sparkling, silver eyes were staring up at her in complete awe as she sang. She could see the soft, pink blush color Ruby's cheeks as she watched and listened with more focus than she had ever seen the younger girl have for anything other than weapons or fighting Grimm. Just knowing that she had her girlfriend's undivided attention like that caused Weiss' heart to flutter.

She wished the song would never end. She just wanted to keep singing for as long as her lungs and vocal cords could muster. Unfortunately, it was not a particularly long piece, and soon her voice was trailing off as it came to an end.

The crowd around them roared with applause, but Weiss was more focused on Ruby. The dark haired girl sprang from her seat and threw her arms around her neck; peppering the heiress' cheek with kisses. It wasn't long before those same acts of affection were returned with earnest right in the middle of the vast sea of onlookers who cheered even louder.

Qrow blushed and blinked awkwardly as he watched his niece and her girlfriend all but make-out in public. He quickly looked away and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I better get used to seeing this I suppose."

A blaring jingle filled the air and Ruby quickly pulled her scroll out of the pocket of her jeans. "Hold on a sec! I have to get this. It's Yang."

Weiss felt the air around her darken as she sighed irritably. Of course Yang would find some way to ruin her and Ruby's moment without even being around. She swore that busty woman had a sixth sense for finding inopportune moments to intervene.

Ruby turned on the speaker and placed the device on the table. "Hi, Yang! What's up?"

"Ruby, you are not going to believe this!" Yang's excited voice resonated out of the scroll. "Blake's dad actually knows how to brawl! I just spent the past hour fighting him!"

"Shouldn't you be a little nicer to the father of the girl you're dating, you brute?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Is that Weiss?" Yang asked in confusion. "I thought you were meeting with dad today, Ruby."

"Tai couldn't make it, so I filled his place," Qrow announced into the speaker.

"Is that Uncle Qrow?" Yang squealed. "Hel-lo!"

"Hey, Goldilocks, how's it hanging?" Qrow laughed.

"Oh, you know, just Yang-ing around. _OUCH! _Okay! Okay ! No more puns!"

Weiss cocked an eyebrow. "Yang, are you still with Blake and her family?"

"She is," Blake's voice replied. "My mom is in the kitchen patching up my dad while I clean Yang up. They decided to go a little gung-ho in their fight. I thought you had a meeting today, Weiss. What happened?"

"It turns out that the man I was supposed to meet today had a more important meeting to go to," Weiss huffed irritably. "I swear. I finally get to meet with the leader of the new Faunus activist group, and he cancels because he hasn't seen his daughter in a few years. He really should have planned that out better."

An eerie silence filled the air.

"You said you were meeting with the leader of the new Faunus activist group?" Blake asked warily.

Weiss' eyebrow only raised its arc. "Yes…why? Blake, are you hiding something from me?"

Yang's explosive laughter echoed through the speaker. "_Oh, my, God! Are you serious? Oh, this is priceless!_"

"Yang, shut up!" Blake demanded.

"Blake," Weiss said firmly as she placed her hands on the table, "what are you hiding?"

Silence.

"Well," there was a slight waver in Blake's voice.

"_You had a meeting with her dad and he cancelled because we came to visit_!" Yang howled with laughter. "Ouch! My stomach! Oh, God! It hurts to laugh!"

"_It's going to hurt for you to sit for the next three weeks when I see you later, you Neanderthal!_" Weiss shrieked. "_It's going to be impossible for you to even undergo decent __**foreplay**__ for a month when I'm done with you! Do you have any idea how important this meeting was for me?_"

"Yang, my parents are coming back!" Blake's voice whispered hurriedly.

"Sorry, Weiss, you'll have to scold me later," Yang rushed. "Have fun with Uncle Qrow and Ruby! Talk to you guys later! Bye!"

The line went dead and Weiss slowly lowered herself into her chair. She was absolutely seething. Thanks to Yang, technically it was Blake's fault but she wasn't about to pin this whole ordeal on her best friend besides Ruby, she had been stuck going to this highly embarrassing lunch date with Ruby and her uncle.

"Uh…" Qrow's voice trailed off.

"Weiss," Ruby's insecure voice filled the air.

"What is it, Ruby? Can't you see I'm plotting your sister's eminent demise?"

"I think you should be more worried about crowd control," Ruby explained awkwardly.

"What?" Weiss whipped her head around. Sure enough, there was a large crowd of people surrounding them. Some of which had video cameras.

It took exactly thirty seconds, with the help of Ruby's semblance and Qrow's skills, for Weiss to retrieve all of the video evidence of her meltdown, get in her car, thank Qrow for lunch and say how it was a pleasure to meet him, buckle Ruby into the passenger seat, and tear out of downtown Vale like a horde of Grimm were on her tail. As soon as she pulled into the driveway of her family sized house, she rushed inside and began plotting her revenge as she petted an overly excited Zwei bouncing around her feet. That big busted brute was going to pay for her humiliation.


End file.
